deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Yang Xiao Long
Yang Xiao Long is a character from the web series RWBY. She previously fought Tifa Lockhart in the 54th episode of Death Battle, Yang VS Tifa. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *Yang Xiao Long VS Alex Louis Armstrong *Akihiko Sanada vs Yang Xiao Long *Alternis Dim VS Yang Xiao Long *Yang Xiao Long VS Amethyst *Asuka Kazama vs Yang Xiao Long *Ayane vs. Yang Xiao Long *The Thing vs Yang Xiao Long *Yang VS Bane *Black Orchid vs Yang Xiao Long *Black★Star vs Yang Xiao Long *Yang VS Blacker Baron *Yang Xiao Long vs. Bullet *Yang VS Camilla *Yang VS Cassie *Yang Xiao Long vs Cinder *Yang Xiao Long VS Chie Satonaka *Ryu vs. Yang Xiao Long *Chun-Li vs Yang Xiao Long *Dan Hibiki VS Yang Xiao Long *Donkey Kong vs Yang Xiao Long *Garnet vs Yang Xiao Long *Yang VS Gon *Infernape VS Yang Xiao Long *Yang Xiao Long vs Iron Fist *Yang Xiao Long vs. Jacqui Briggs *Jeane Vs Yang *Jenosa Arma vs Yang Xiao Long *Yang Xiao Long vs. Josuke Higashikita *Yang Xiao Long vs Kamen Rider Kabuto *Yang Xiao Long VS Katsuragi *Yang Xiao Long vs. Ken Masters *Knuckles the Echidna vs Yang Xiao Long *Luke Cage vs Yang Xiao Long *Luigi VS Yang Xiao Long *Yang VS Mami *Meliodas vs Yang Xiao Long *Yang Xiao Long vs The Meta *Natsu Dragneel vs Yang Xiao Long *Oishi Kawaii vs Yang Xiao Long *Yang Xiao Long vs Panty Anarchy *Yang Xiao Long vs Princess Peach *Po VS Yang Xiao Long *Yang Xiao Long vs. Ramona Flowers *Raphael vs Yang Xiao Long *Yang Xiao Long VS Rath *Scorpion vs Yang Xiao Long *Sophie vs. Yang Xiao Long *Spartis vs Yang Xiao Long *Yang Xiao Long vs. Steven Armstrong *Yang Xiao Long vs Tendo Souji *Yang vs. Terra *Yang vs Brachydios *The Heavy vs Yang *DmC!Dante Vs Yang Xiao Long With Ruby * Ruby and Yang vs Sans and Papyrus * Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao Long VS Zan and Jayna With Team RWBY * Castle Crashers vs Team RWBY * Team RWBY vs. Team H×H * Team RWBY vs. Team Monster Hunter (By Thetmartens) * Team RWBY vs Team TOME * Team RWBY vs the CPUs * TMNT vs RWBY * W.I.T.C.H. vs RWBY * Team RWBY vs. Wyverian Knights * Team RWBY VS The Xiaolin Monks Battle Royale * Team RWBY Battle Royale Completed Fights * Agent Texas vs Yang Xiao Long * Akuma vs Yang Xiao Long * Yang Xiao Long vs Amy Rose * Ardan vs. Yang Xiao Long * Yang Xiao Long vs Blaziken * Hitmonchan VS Yang Xiao Long * Jenosa Arma vs Yang Xiao Long * Yang Xiao Long vs. Leone * Little Mac vs Yang Xiao Long * Yang VS Lucario * Sakura Haruno VS Yang Xiao Long * Yang vs Sans * Yang vs Seras * Tifa Lockhart vs Yang Xiao Long (Fanon version) Possible Opponents *Crimson Viper (Street Fighter) *Ira Gamagori (Kill la Kill) *Metal Bat (One Punch Man) *Zell Dincht (Final Fantasy VIII) *Jacqui Briggs (Mortal Kombat) *She-Hulk (Marvel Comics) *Wonder Woman (DC Comics) *Gamora (Marvel Comics) *Supergirl (DC Comics) *Johnny Cage (Mortal Kombat) So Far Stats * Wins: 5 * Losses: 7 * Ties: 1 History After losing her mother to mysterious circumstances and being trained by her uncle Yang was accepted into Beacon Academy. As a Natural Fighter and thrill seeker at heart Yang was a perfect fit and soon found herself in the group RWBY, led by her younger sister: Ruby Death Battle Info Background * Height: 5'8" | 172.7 cm * Age: 17 * Has a motorcycle called Bumblebee * When angry, eyes turn red & hair produces fire * Infamous for her puns * Hot headed... figuratively & literally * Inspired by Goldilocks * Trained by Qrow Branwen Ember Celica (Dual Ranged Shot Gauntlets) * AKA Shotgun Gauntlets * Fires Kinetic pulses * Holds 12 shots each * Can use momentum of pulses to boost speed and jumps ** Amunition *** Orange Shells: Long-Range shells *** Red Shells: Explosive rounds Aura * Superhuman Strength * Superhuman Durability * Can block deadly attacks * Heals minor wounds * Semblance ** Draws Strength from damage taken ** Power stems from her hair ** No defined limit ** Must remain conscious to absorb power ** Not limited to physical attacks Feats * Beat Junior's gang singlehandedly * Blocked attacks from Paladin-290 * Obliterated Paladin after her Semblance absorbed two hits * Survived being hit 10000 feet in the air (Survived 48.83 tons of force casually) * Fought Beowolves for a whole day * Punched Junior through a pillar without using the Ember Celica Gallery Yang Xiao Long.png Vol1_Yang_ProfilePic_PJ.png|Yang in her PJ's Vol1_Yang_ProfilePic_Uniform.png|Yang in her uniform Vol2_Yang_ProfilePic_Alt1.png|Hunter uniform Vol2_Yang_ProfilePic_Prom.png|Prom dress YellowSil.png|Yang's silhouette Yang_emblem.png|Yang's emblem Yang7.PNG wallpaper-yang-xiao-long-anime.jpg Trivia * Yang Xiao Long is the first character to not originate from comic books, books, video games, TV shows, movies and anime/manga. ** She's also the first Web show character to be featured in Death Battle. * Yang is the first character in DEATH BATTLE! to be voiced by their official voice actor. Category:Official Death Battle Combatants Category:Female Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:RWBY Characters Category:Rooster Teeth Characters Category:Combatants with a unique weapon Category:Underdogs Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Internet Shows Combatants Category:Teenagers Category:Hunters Category:Martial Artist Category:Protagonist Category:Warrior Category:Fisticuffs Fighters Category:Gun Wielders